Kirarin Triple Trouble
by sheelaflower
Summary: Hiroto, Seiji and Arashi get drunk and Kirari brings them home with her, hoping that her father and obaa-chan would take care of them ... only they're not home.  Rated T for safety


**Ho boy, this is my longest oneshot yet. But I'm kinda proud of it. It's so cute and fluffy and all that. It's not really my Christmas story, but if you guys wanna see it as such, then do. BTW, this is my first KIRARIN REVOLUTION story, so please go easy on me. And comments are always welcomed as long as they're not flames. Kirarin Revolution does not belong to me, it belongs to who ever made it.**

Kirarin Triple Trouble

It was still dark when Kirari ran up and down the stairs, to the café and back, though the entire house and around it as well. After all, today was a big day; not for Kirari, but for her father and her grandmother and she had to help prepare as much as possible. Her long brown hair fluttered with the wind that she created by running and her blue eyes were shining, as always. Even though today, her father and her grandmother were leaving, Kirari couldn't help but smile. If only she could come with them.

"Kirari, calm down", Takashi swaetdropped nervously.

He already had all his stuff packed and he used to be calm, but his daughter's hyperactivity made him nervous … very nervous. The small woman next to him was the calmness in person. She had made a tantrum about leaving since that meant being separated from her beloved Hiro-kun, but after hearing about the natural hot springs up in the north, she could not resist. So now, Takashi and his mother were off to the north for an entire week to relax and take a break from the work at the café.

"I can't be calm, Papa! It's really, REALLY exiting! I've never had the house to myself for so long without anyone taking care of me!" Kirari giggled.

"NAA! NA NAA NAA!" The little cat on Kirari's head protested.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Naa-san, I forgot about you. You'll take good care of me, right?" the brown haired giggled again.

Takashi knew that as long as the cat was around, his beloved daughter would be okay. He had wanted her to come with them at first, but Kirari was too busy with her work. After all, being an idol was a lot of work and Kirari was becoming more famous every day. She loved her work and couldn't imagine stopping it for even a day. How would her precious fans react?

"Kirari, are you sure you'll be okay?" Takashi asked again.

Even if Naa-san was there, leaving her daughter alone for an entire week was something he was just not comfortable with.

"Sure", the blue eyed nodded. "After all, I have Naa-san looking after me. And I really get into trouble, I know Hiroto-kun and Seiji-kun will help me with all their might."

That was not a comfort. Sure, he knew he could trust Kirari's closest friends to protect her, but still, the problem was there with them being … well … boys.

"I'll be leaving then", Takashi said. "Naa-san, I'll leave Kirari in your trusting hands."

"Naa!" the cat replied proudly.

"Kirari, take good care of Hiro-kun for me. And invite him over when we're back. I can't wait to see him again. Hirooo-kuuun …"

"That's enough, grandmother", Takashi smiled and pulled the tiny woman away from the house.

Kirari and Naa-san went out with them and waved them goodbye as they entered the car and drove away. The two were still standing and waving even long after the two were out of sight. They would hopefully have a lot of fun. The brunette let her hand sink and the trademark smile was gone.

"Naa-san", she said worried, "will we really be alright?"

"Naa …" Naa-san replied just as worried.

Slowly, Kirari turned around and walked back into the house. It seemed terribly empty without her father to greet her and without her grandmother to freak her out. It was weird not seeing her father behind the kitchen making food for her and it was weird that there were no noises except for the ones that she created. A bit depressed, Kirari walked back to her room and let herself fall on her bed, which resulted in Naa-san falling of her head. Simultaneously ,they both sighed a very, very deep sigh.

"I know", Kirari suddenly jumped back up, "I'll just go to the company! I have to go there later anyways and with Hiroto-kun and Seiji-kun there, we won't get lonely. Isn't that right, Naa-san?"

"Naa naa", Naa-san smiled and hoped on his friends shoulder.

As quickly as she could (and of course with Naa-san's help) she got herself ready as fast as possible and ran out of the house, down the streets that were so familiar by now, all the way though town until she finally reached the company she was working for. Completely out of breath, she stopped in front of it for a few minutes and looked up at the old building. She had so many good memories of it and even more with all the people who worked for it. She was really a lucky girl.

As fast as she could, she ran up the stairs, not being able to wait to see her two friends from SHIPS again, the infamous duo. With a loud bang, the cheerful brunette opened the door and greeted everyone with an even louder 'Ohayo'!

Muranishi was at his desk, as he was so often. He looked up at the girl in front of him, obviously surprised that she was already here.

"Kirari-chan, it's still too early. Your work doesn't start in the next one and a half hours."

"I know", Kirari giggled. "But you know, Papa and Obaa-chan left today and I was feeling a bit lonely, so I decided to come here and spend time with everyone."

"Naa naa!" Naa san added.

"But … there's nobody here yet .." the director said sweatdropping.

Although Kirarin's smile didn't falter, her eye was twitching and the gloom that surrounded her was almost visible. Still with the frozen smile on her face, she trotted over to the place where she and the other would always sit when they had to discuss something or just wanted to talk. Watching her leave, Murainishi laughed nervously at the hyperactive fourteen year old, but had no choice but to go back to his work.

Kirarin meanwhile let herself fall on the couch just like she let herself fall on her bed not long ago and sighed a heavy sigh. Why did her father and grandmother have to leave? It was just not fair. Thinking thoughts like these, the brunette was laying there for more than a half an hour, when two boys entered the room; both the same height but one with black and one with blonde hair.

"Good Morning", the blonde greeted happily and Kirarin immediately sat up.

Overly happy that someone was finally there, she ran to the two boys and gave them both big hugs before shining up at them. Seiji smiled back, but Hiroto was just a tiny bit freaked out by her overjoyed welcome.

"What's with you?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm just so happy that you're here", Kirari smiled back.

Seeing her shine like this, all happy just to see him, made Hiroto blush a bit and he looked away quickly. Why couldn't he have fallen for a halfway normal girl? On the other hand, that was as good as impossible since everyone that surrounded him was some kind of freak. Wait, did this make him a freak, too?

"You know, Papa and Obaa-chan went to the hot springs for a week and even though I have Naa-san, I'm a bit lonely, so do you mind if I spend the day with you two today?" they hyperactive girls asked.

"Wha … ?" Hiroto was a bit dumbstruck by that sudden question that ripped him out of his thoughts.

"It depends", Seiji took over for him. "Director, what's our schedule for today?"

"Just like the last few days", Muranishi answered with a big sigh. "All three of you will have some work in the morning and midday, but your evenings are free. With all this news about the breakdown of the American finance politics, idols don't have much to do. All the stations are filled with that news."

"Then how about you stay with us until Kumoi-san comes, then we'll do our work and as soon as either one of us is free, we'll go to the other and stay with them for the rest of the day." Seiji suggested.

"That a really smart plan", Hiroto said astounded. "I wonder if a meteorite crashed down on earth and turned the whole world around without me noticing?"

It was done just as how it was said. For the first half of the day, Kirarin and Naa-san was busy with a radio show, a photo shooting and an appearance with Fubuki on a TV show. Throughout all this time, Kirari did not waist a thought about the new situation at home. By the time she was on her last job, the filming for a cake commercial, she had completely forgotten that she would be alone at home for the next week.

It was towards the end of the job that Seiji and Hiroto sneaked into the studio and waved hello to her. Kirari's always wide smile got even wider and she gave her very best so that she could finish the job soon and spend time with her two best friends.

"Great, Kirari!" the director said, more than happy with the idol's enthusiasm.

Kirari couldn't help but giggle. After another quarter of an hour, the commercial was finished and the brunette was free to go. She ran to her closet and hopped into the blue dress that Hiroto had bought her, combined with her pink jacket and a pink basket cap so that she wouldn't get noticed so easily. One last glance at the mirror and she was ready to go.

"So, where shall we go?" the hyperactive idol smiled, grabbing one arm of each boy.

At that action, the blonde smiled at her stupidly while the black haired blushed.

"How about a café?" Seiji suggested.

"And watch Kirari eat without stop?" Hiroto asked disgusted.

"Meanie!" Kirari gave back "then how about the amusement park?"

"Too easy to spot us." The black haired gave back.

"Then swimming won't be an idea, either …" Seiji thought out loud. "Why don't we go dancing?"

"Great idea if you can tell me a place", Hiroto sighed.

"Let's go eat crepé?" Kirari asked sweetly.

"Nice try."

"Can we go to a park?" Seiji smiled.

"And do what?"

One suggestion after the other was made, but none seemed fitting. It was Naa-san who came to the rescue and showed them a flyer of a festival, the summer festival to be precise.

"A lot of opportunities for Kirari to eat", Hiroto sighed again.

"Naa-san, that's a great idea", the blonde smiled.

"WHAT?" the black-haired cried out shocked.

"I like it, too. The festival isn't always around and we should visit it before it ends. Come on, Hiroto-kun; please?" The brunette smiled

"Please, Hiro-kun?" Seiji helped out.

"Naa, Naa", Naa-san added.

Hiroto looked from Kirari to Seiji to Naa-san and back. Not that he had much of a choice; he was completely outvoted.

"Alright", he finally gave in. "Let's go to the festival then."

Kirari was already there when Hiroto and Seiji arrived. Since this was a summer festival, she had insisted on going home and take a quick shower, which gave the two boys some time to get ready themselves. By the time they all met up, the sun had already started falling and everything was bathed in a beautiful orange hue.

"HIROTO-KUN! SEIJI-KUN!" Kirari cried to catch their attention.

The boys turned in the direction the yell came from and spotted Kirari immediately. They walked up to the brunette, but before they reached her, a fish landed on each of the boy's head. Kirari blinked confused and Hiroro sighed, already knowing what was about to come.

"KIRARI!" a yell came from above.

Named girl looked up and saw a puddle of water hovering a few feet above her. It slowly came down to earth and Kirari saw that a boy with black hair wearing a cape was standing on the puddle.

"Arashi-kun?" the brunette asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

The young magician didn't answer his first, being too busy taking in his long time crush. His nose started bleeding. He would never get used to her appearance.

"A wanted to go to the festival with ya, just like we used ta, but then I heard that you're already going with them clowns and so I came to meet ya!"

Hiroto was boiling, making the fish one his head roast. How dare that guy call him a clown and make a move on Kirari? If he really loved her, wouldn't he make sure she'd be happy instead of just claiming her for himself? Seiji was just laughing stupidly.

While Hiroto was caught up in his fantasies of killing Arashi very painfully, Nayan poked his head out of Arashi's cape and greeted his older brother cheerfully. Naa-san jumped from Kirari's head and Nayan out of Arashi's cape and the two jumped around happily in circles.

"Naa-san, if you want to, you can spend the evening with Nayan. I have Seiji-kun and Arashi-kun and Hiroto-kun to look after me, so I'll be okay."

"Naa", Naa-san exclaimed cheerfully.

The other cat looked at his master expectantly. When meeting his gaze, the young wizard smiled and told him that he could go as well. And so, the two cats jumped in glee and disappeared in the crowd.

"You know", Arashi said, taking Kirari's hands, "We could be just as close if you'd just stop being an idol."

That's when Hiroto snapped. He went to the two, grabbed Kirari and pulled her behind him.

"Give it up already!" He said angrily. "Kirari loves her work and it's not in your place to force her to stop!"

"Hiro-kun is right." Seiji backed his friend up. "You should accept that Kirari is an idol. Not being one would just fill her with sadness."

"Ahehehe …" Kirari laughed nervously. "Why don't we just put this aside and enjoy the festival, everyone?"

For another few seconds, Arashi and Hiroto glared at each other in silence. The tension was so thick that Kirari didn't even dare breathing.

"Alright, let's go", Hiroto finally gave in and turned away from the wizard.

Kirari in front, the four of them walked along the way, with all kinds of stands to their left and right. With the first food stand, Kirari was gone and got herself some chocolate fruites. The next food stand sold takoyaki, the next one okonomiyaki and another one – you guessed it – crepe. From every food stand, Kirari got herself something and was more than happy to have come here. She didn't even notice the tension between Hiroto and Arashi. But then, something else has caught her attention.

"Goldfish catching!" she exclaimed and ran to the little stand where you could win a goldfish. "Papa always used to win a goldfish for me at such games."

"Waaai! I could win a friend for Kame-san!" Seiji-kun exclaimed happily.

Both, Kirari and Seiji took part in the little game one time after another, but none of the two managed to catch any fishes. At some point, the two of them just gave up.

"Well, looks like Kame-san won't get a new friend." Seiji smiled sadly.

"And I was always so happy when Papa gave me the fish he won." Kirari sighed.

Looking at her depressed face, Hiroto made a decision. He walked to the stand, paid and concentrated on the fish. Just that moment, Arashi was next to him with a confident smirk on his face.

"A'm a water magician and all creatures of the water are ma friends. There's no way ya could beat me!" He cackled.

Hiroto just glared at him, not wanting to show how taken back he really was by that. After all, the only thing Arashi had to do was to snap his fingers and the fish would happily jump into the little plastic bag. There was no way he could catch up with him. Yet, remembering Kirari's sad face, he couldn't help himself but to think that he definitely HAD to make it, just to make her happy again. He would do anything to see her happy; anything.

And so, they fought. But the fight didn't last long. It was as Hiroto had expected, Arashi won in no time and all he could do was sulk and watch as that magician conjured up a smile on Kirari's face, something that he actually was supposed to do. Overjoyed, she took the little fish into her hands and gave Arashi the most wonderful smile, which resulted in him getting his typical nose bleeding again. That was exactly the reason why Hiroto always called him perverted.

Seiji was smiling again as well, being happy for Kirari that she finally had her fish. The trio kept on walking and Hiroto could do no more but to tag along, now clearly in a bad mood.

They walked through the festival a bit more, Seiji and Kirari being exited at every little thing and Hiroto couldn't help but smile. The brunette was a dumbhead, sure, but she was a cute dumbhead. Soon, Kirari found the next thing that fascinated her; a big soft pillow, shaped like a heart. It could be won in a shooting stand.

", look. Isn't that cute?" Kirari asked exited.

"Yeah, it really is. Although I'd rather have that huge plush turtle." Seiji gave back.

Hiroto sweatdropped at the little pair and sadness filled his body. The two of them fit together so perfectly, it was no wonder that Kirari was head over heels for his partner. They got along perfectly, were always on the same wavelength and always smiled when together. Seiji also treated her a lot better, although he never went as far for Kirari as he did, what probably came from the fact that Seiji was just too clueless to get how and when to help.

The black haired's eyes moved to the pillow. If Kirari really wanted it, he could get it for her. It was the perfect opportunity to get back on that perverted illusionist. But giving her such a present, wouldn't that almost be like telling her he loved her. It was that thought in his head that made him get the pillow for her. Maybe she would be smart enough to understand what it meant.

"I'd like to try please", Hiroto said and received a gun.

He concentrated on the goal, took good aim and shot right into the hole. This time it was Hiroto's turn to smirk as he received the pillow and gave it to the brunette. Her eyes were shining even more then when she received the goldfish, but that smile wasn't meant for the pillow; it was meant for him and it made him blush.

"Incredible! Hiroto-kun, when did you learn to shoot so well?" She almost yelled.

"I had to learn how to shoot for the western that I'm filming right now", the black haired said and shrugged.

"Hiroto-kun, you're amazing! It's like you're good at everything! Think you could get the turtle for Seiji-kun as well?"

No! At least that's what he wanted to say. But how could he when she was smiling gorgeously like that. And she had said that he was amazing, which made his chest swell with pride. And best of all, Arashi was glaring at him angrily, which made Hiroto cackle. So he turned back to the stand and got his friend the turtle.

"Waai! Now I have a plushie that looks like Kame-san!" The blonde said happily and hugged his plushie, which made Hiroto and Arashi swaetdrop. That boy was just too weird.

They went on and on walking through the festival, eating, shooting balloons, eating, taking part in a lottery and eating. After about an hour, Seiji decided that t was time for a break and all the others agreed. It didn't take long for them to find a stand that sold something to drink and Hiroto bought each of them a drink, except for Arashi, who glared at him angrily and bought something for himself.

"Uhm … would you just wait here for a sec? I gotta go use the restroom." Kirari smiled sheepishly and ran off, not even having touched her drink.

"Does she even know where the restroom is?" Seiji asked worried.

"I bet my right arm that she doesn't. She's probably gonna get lost and take ages, that idiot!" Hiroto sniggered,

"Hey, no bad word about Kirari!" Arashi cried.

Still, Kirari had told them to wait here and so they would. If she took too long, they would just go searching for her, assuming that she had gotten lost. After all, Kirari was not a baby anymore.

"Whoa, this stuff is good!" Hiroto exclaimed after he took a sip from his drink.

After he said that, Seiji and Arashi finally took a sip as well and both were brought to heaven by what they were drinking. In no time at all, the drinks were empty and they ordered seconds.

="="="

"Restroom, restroom, where is the restroom …" Kirari almost sang as she walked through the festival.

At some point, she stood still and looked around. Left … right … left … backwards … to the front … She had no idea where she was. And she really, REALLY, had to use the toilet. Tears started welling up in the brunette's beautiful blue eyes. What should she do? Hiroto, Seiji and Arashi would become worried about her and she would be piddling in her undies if she didn't find a toilet soon. That's when a thought struck her.

In one swift movement, she took of her basket cap. Almost immediately, people turned around to look at the famous idol, not believing their eyes.

"Hello everyone, this is Tsukishima Kirari speaking", she cried.

Even more people turned to look at her. Whispers, screams and greetings were heard and in no time, a crowd had formed around the young teen.

"Everybody, I need your help. I'm afraid I got lost and I really need to go to the restroom. Can anybody show me the way?"

A little girl, not older than five, tugged on Kirari's dress and smiled widely at her as the young idol turned around. The mother of the girl was right behind her, smiling at the teen also.

"I know the way", the girl said. "Just follow me."

She took Kirari's hand and started walking in the direction that Kirari had just come from. Halfway back to the others, the girl took a turn to the left, walked on for another five minutes and finally reached the toilets. Kirari's eyes got wide, so happy was she to have finally found a place to do her business. But there was one more thing she needed.

"Uhm … excuse me", she smiled "do you also know where a small stand is that sells drinks? It's close to a stand that sells daifuku."

The girl thought for a while, but couldn't quite remember where the daifuku stand was. The mother on the other hand did and reassured Kirari that she'd take her there. Being very relieved to find a way back to her friends, she went to the restrooms. When she was done, the mother brought her to the stand. Kirari put on her hat again, gave the child an autograph and walked to the drinking stand, where she could already see the three boys from afar.

"Hiroto-kun, Seiji-kun, Arashi-kun", she cried and ran to them.

But she stopped in the middle of the way, seeing from afar that something was not right with them. She looked at them in worry, shook her head to clear it and ran to them, panicking slightly.

"Kirari-chaaan", Seiji came hopping to her, a bit too happy for Kirari's taste.

When he reached her and stopped, he almost fell, wrapped his arms around the girl and rested his head on her chest. The brunette blushed furiously, but was too baffled to react.

"Kirari-chan, I heard there is a lake near here. Do you want to go swimming with me?" The blonde said and laughed even more stupidly then he usually did.

"Ha … hai?" Kirari asked back, even more baffled then before while her face took an even brighter shade of red.

"Hahaha … I'm sure Kirari-chan has a wonderful body, hahaha …"

"Seiji-kun, what are you saying?" the brunette asked when she finally caught herself again.

With some effort, she managed to wriggle herself free from the blonde's hug and kept him at a distance from him. His body moved underneath her hands like pudding, which seriously grossed the young idol out. But what disturbed her even more was that her friend wouldn't stop laughing. A bit farther behind, Arashi was crying rivers at seeing Seiji and Kirari so close.

"Why?" he cried dramatically. "Why does Kirari-chan prefer that losers over meeee?

"Who are you calling a loser?" Hiroto growled behind Arashi.

Kirari froze when she saw his eyes. They used to be kind, no matter how angry Hiroto would get, but right now, they were just plain frightening. She took a step back and let go of Seiji, who toppled over and fell on Kirari. Arashi cried even harder and Hiroto was growling dangerously.

"Kirari-chan is really beautiful ..." The blonde laughed while he rubbed his cheek against Kirari's.

The brunette stopped being freaked out immediately. She had smelled something in Seiji's breath that cleared this entire situation up.

"Alcohol?" she asked nobody in particular.

That would explain everything. Kirari new that people acted weird when they drank too much alcohol. Her brother had once stolen a bottle of wine from Papa and had drunk it in one go. After that, he had been completely out of it and had cleaned the entire house. After that, he had trashed it. Papa had been furious and Kirari had been scared to death because her brother had almost hurt her. It didn't take long until Subaru had puked a few times and fallen asleep. Once that had happened, Kirari had asked Papa everything about people who had drunk too much alcohol so that she could help if something like that should ever happen again.

Now, she was incredibly glad that she had done that. With a lot of effort, she pushed Seiji off her, went to Akatsuki, pulled him down to her and smelled his breath. He stopped crying immediately and was suddenly overjoyed. But she walked away from him the moment she smelled the alcohol in his breath and ran to Hiroto and did the same. He too had drunken alcohol. But where had they gotten it.

Before the brunette could think another thought, Hiroto grabbed her around the waste and pulled her close to him. She gasped in surprise and looked up at the boy in wonder. He glared at her so intensely that a cold shiver ran down her spine. Yet, she couldn't look away. He had completely captured her with his eyes, only that they weren't the soft and cool eyes that they usually were. They were cold and scary and she was frozen because of fright and not because of the intense heartbeat that she usually felt.

"Hi … Hiroto-kun", she whispered.

Arashi was her savior for once. He came running to them, brawling like a little child and pulled Kirari to himself. The red-eyed glared at Arashi even more frightening than he had glared at Kirari, but the drunken boy didn't notice. To him, only Kirari was important. But she had caught herself again, pushed herself away from the boy and ran to the stand. Whatever it was that her friends had drunken, they had drunken a lot of it.

"Mister", she cried and a young man, not older than 20, came to her. "What's in these drinks? Is there alcohol in them?"

"I don't know", he said, scratching his head. "I'm not the one who made these drinks. I only sell them."

"Isn't there anybody you can ask?"

There was somebody. The boy's boss was a woman in her late forties whose father had already sold drinks at this stand. It was a stand that sold European punch, so there was quite some alcohol in the drinks that Hiroto and the others had drunken. Kirari sighed a heavy sigh. Judging from the way her friends were behaving and the amount of empty cups on the stand, the three boys couldn't be left alone anymore. She couldn't bring Seiji home because she had no clue where he lived; same with Arashi. As for Hiroto, she wondered if he could really be left alone with his four little brothers. After all, it was usually him looking after them, not the other way around. So she only had one choice; she would take them home with her. Papa would definitely make sure they didn't cause any harm.

"Alright everybody", she cried with new enthusiasm. "Let's go home!"

The three boys looked at her stupidly.

Kirari was more than glad when she and her three self appointed protégés finally reached her home. It had been a real task keeping the boys under control and Seiji's endless stupid giggling and Arashi's endless brawling were seriously starting to go on her nerves. But worst of all were the looks that Hiroto kept giving her. It made icy cold shivers run down her spine and for a few moments, she was really, seriously scared of him.

But now they were home and Papa and Naa-san would definitely make everything okay. And if Papa and Naa-san alone weren't enough, then she would call obaa-san and she would help out too (especially with Hiroto). Incredibly relieved, she shoved the three boys into the door.

"I'm home", she cried happily, but was confused when no one answered.

"Papa, Naa-san, can you help me a bit?" she cried again, but still no one answered.

That's when Kirari remembered; Papa and obaa-san were at Mount Fuji's and and Naa-san was probably still at the festival with Nayan. And that meant that she was all alone with the three drunken boys. And that was definitely NOT a good thing.

"Kirari-chaaan" Seiji laughed and flung his arms around her. "Let's bath together!"

"WHAT?" Kirari shrieked and got as read as a tomato.

"NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY KIRARI-CHAN!" Arashi yelled and pulled the blonde away from the girl.

Seiji just laughed stupidly and flung his arms around Arashi.

"Then you bath with me!"

The green eyed froze in shock. That was a little bit too much for him to handle. But Kirari stepped in and pulled the blonde away, toward the living room. Hiroto followed grumpily while Arashi was still frozen. His spirit was about to come out of his mouth, so shocked was he. When the brunette saw that, she quickly ran to him and shook him and begged him not to die and slowly, his spirit returned into his body. His legs gave way and he fell on the floor, shaking and babbling.

Relieved that he was going to be okay, Kirari ran back to SHIPS and saw that Seiji was dancing in circles and laughing and giggling as if he was drugged with laughing gas. He stopped when he saw Kirari and jumped to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her dress down a bit in the progress. Kirari blushed again and gazed at the blonde, thinking about how to get him of her, when he suddenly kissed her. Kirari was too shocked to react and before she could gather her thoughts, it was already over. But the feeling of the young idol's lips on her stayed. For a second, she just stared at the blonde.

"!"

The brunette screamed her lungs out and was fiddling with her arms so wildely, that she smacked Seiji hard and he flew through half of the room. But Seiji was too drunk to care and so he just stood back up and staggered over to his partner.

"Hey, Hiro-kun", he almost pouted, "you'll bath with me, right?"

"What the … ?" Hiroto squealed grossed out and punched his friend square across the face.

Both, Kirari and Seiji would have been shocked at this drastic action, since Hiroto was usually everything but violent, but the blonde was completely knocked out and the brunette was still too shocked because of her sudden first kiss. She was just leaning against the wall, eyes wide and fingers on her lips. She didn't even notice Hiroto's icy stare.

But what made her snap back into reality was Arashi's moan.

"Kirari-chaaan …"

Hardly able to keep himself upright, the magician made his way into the living room in search for the love of his life. But she was a bit too busy with the knocked out Seiji. With all her strength, she pulled him on the couch and made sure that he was as comfortable as could be. She gave him a few fluffy pillows and a warm blanket and even put a glass of water on the table in case he woke up and had a headache. Drinking a lot of water helped, she knew that much.

When everything was done, Kirari turned around to look after the other two boys, only to run straight into one of them. She recognized the smell immediately, even though it was mixed with the smell of alcohol; it was the scent of her oldest friend, Arashi. He flung his arms around her and rested his head on her hair.

"Arashi-kun?" Kirari said a bit uncertain.

"Kirari-chan", he answered. "Why don't you want to quite the idol world? We used to be so good friends. If you'd quit the idol world, we could be that again."

Then he pulled her away so that he could look at him. The brunette saw immediately that he was half asleep. He probably didn't even know what he was doing.

"We could be more …" he whispered against her forehead and kissed it.

Kirari blushed but didn't move. She remembered all the happy times she had with the young wizard, remembered how he would look after her whenever Subaru didn't. Then he kissed her nose and she remembered how they would laugh and play together. She remembered how she had always been on his side when he was sad and how he had always managed to put a smile on her face.

And then he kissed her lips. It was a short kiss, hardly more than a peck, but Kirari was so caught up in her thoughts that she hardly noticed. Next to that, the smell of alcohol made her thoughts become a bit hazy. He kissed her second time. This kiss was longer and a bit more passionate and Kirari remembered how she had danced around in her room, imagining that Arashi would be her prince and how they would be together forever.

He kissed her a third time and it stopped being innocent. His hands settled on her neck and he pushed himself forward and her backwards and the strength in the kiss forced Kirari to open her mouth and he shoved his tongue into her. Even if Kirari wanted to fight, she couldn't. The smell of alcohol was like poison, she felt nauseous and thought she had to puke. But luckily, Arashi separated himself from her and Kirari took a deep breath. Immediately, she felt better and regretted what she had done.

The magicians hand moved to her waist and pulled her dress down a bit farther while his lips found her neck. He kissed her, sucked on her skin and bit it and Kirari was too hazed to really fight. Then, the picture of a boy with black hair and blood red eyes came into her mind and suddenly, her mind was clear again.

"NO!" she cried and tried to push the boy of her, but he was holding her tight.

She pushed and pulled and hit him, but he didn't get it or he simply didn't care. She had known something like this might happen, why hadn't she reacted when she still had the chance? She pulled his hair, scratched him, hit him, even managed to bite him once, but he didn't budge. It was as if he was glued to that spot on Kirari's neck and much to Kirari's shock, she started licking the way it felt.

"Bastard" a deep, angry voice came from the door.

It was Hiroto's voice and Kirari had never been so happy to hear it. Arashi finally let go of her and turned to the other black haired. Kirari blushed again when she realized that there was a hickey on her neck. But before the magician could even react, Hiroto had already run to him and punched him. Arashi fell to the floor and his nose started bleeding, but unlike Seiji, he wasn't knocked out just like that. He stood back up and charged at Hiroto as well. The two got into a hard fight and nobody seemed to be able to get the upper hand. They punched and kicked each other and Kirari's only worry was that they might trash up the room. Frantically, she looked around for something to stop them.

Meanwhile, the fight went on. Hiroto had Arashi in the headlock, then Arashi managed to free himself and captured Hiroto in the headlock. It was an equal fight. At some point, each had grabbed the others hands and tried to push them backwards with sheer strengths, but they were caught on the spot. What decided the fight in the end was Kirari, who hit the magician with a frying pan on the head. Arashi was in a bit of a shock at first, but then he collapsed.

Both, Kirari and Hiroto were breathing heavily, but the brunette was the first to act. She grabbed the magician and pulled him on the couch to Seiji. Just like she had done with the blonde, she made sure that the magician was as comfortable as possible and sighed in relief when she was done. Now, she only had one drunk boy to worry about.

But before she could even turn around to him, she felt Hiroto's lips hot on her shoulder and blushed harder than she had the entire evening. After all, the one kissing her this time was her one and only crush. Her eyes widened and with a gasp, she pushed him away from her. Her heart was pounding so heavily that she thought it would burst and she just couldn't tear her wyes away from the black haired in front of her. Not for the first time this evening, she damned alcohol.

"Hiroto, what are you doing?" she breathed.

"You didn't seem to have a problem when the perverted magician marked you."

Kirari's face got even hotter when she thought about how her long time friend had hold her tight and had kissed her and sucked on her and bit her just moments ago. And Hiroto had seen it all … had he? He had been in the doorway. What had he done there? But that thought faded when she realized that Hiroto kept staring at her hickey and she got nervous. Not being able to meet the boy's gaze, her eyes were glued to her feet. Why couldn't she calm down?

Hiroto started walking towards her and she backed away. There was something about him that she scared her and him coming to close to her suddenly didn't seem all that great, so she backed away. But he kept coming closer and at some point, Kirari's back hit the wall and she could no longer escape.

"I …"

She wasn't able to finish. With an angry yell, Hiroto slammed his hand against the wall, right next to Kirari's head. The brunette closed her eyes reflexively and squealed in fright. When she opened her eyes again, she met the boy's. He looked like he was ready to murder.

"Damn you Kirari", he whispered.

She could smell the alcohol in his breath, but she hardly noticed. She was too captured by those deep red eyes and that expression on his face; angry, but there was something else as well. Her face heat up again when her eyes settled on his lips; those lips that had touched her skin only a moment ago.

"Stop doing that!" Hiroto cried. "You have no idea how hard it is to resist you, especially with that expression on your face. How do you think am I able to hold myself back when you look at me all shy and flustered?"

Stop! He had to stop or her heart would burst. Why couldn't she talk? Why couldn't she move? Why did he have that effect on her? The idol's hand moved to her cheek. His touch wasn't soft as it had been when they had filmed the drama, but it made her face heat up again anyways. Slowly, he moved in closer and closer and his hand pushed her face upwards. Kirari was so nervous she could hardly breathe and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Kirari …" the black haired whispered against the girl's lips. "Stop doing that to me, Kirari. Stop driving me crazy."

And he kissed her. It was a soft kiss at first, containing all of Hiroto's usually shyness. He was hesitating, making sure she was not uncomfortable. For a moment he was the old Hiroto and Kirari was melting under his kisses and touches. But the gentleness faded soon after as the alcohol clouded the boy's mind mire and more. His longing for the girl that he had pushed away for so long because he thought it would be the best for her was surfacing and getting the best of him. He stopped putting Kirari first and let his desire for her take over. He was starting to get rough … very rough.

Both his hands moved to her shoulder and pushed her against the wall. Kirari gasped from the pain and Hiroto used this opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth and explore it bit by bit. Kirari couldn't breathe. She didn't like having his tongue in her mouth, it was gross and wet and Hiroto was pressing his entire body against hers so that she was pinned against the wall and couldn't move a bit.

But Kirari, gentle, kindhearted, cheerful Kirari was not a person for roughness and so, she started fighting and eventually managed to get the boy of her. If Hiroto had looked like he was ready to murder before, he now looked like he was able to tear someone apart with his own hands and from the looks of it, that someone was Kirari. Knowing that, the brunette froze in fright. If that was how Hiroto was when she was drunk, she would have to make sure he would never, ever drink again.

Suddenly determined to bring him back to his senses, Kirari stepped up to him with her most determined face.

"That's enough" she said loudly. "Hiroto-kun is not acting like Hiroto-kun anymore!"

The black haired looked at her dumbfounded at first, not quite knowing what to think. While he was usually quite sharp, with the alcohol in his mind Hiroto was rather slow. But in seconds, his face turned angry again and he charged towards Kirari. Before she even knew what happened, she was lying on the floor, her hands pinned to it above her head. She opened her eyes and saw Hiroto right above her. One of his hands was pinning her owns down and the fingertips of his other were running along her face, creating goose bumps on her back. Even now, when Hiroto was acting completely unlike his usual self, he could still make her flush.

The angry expression on the boy's face was gone. His eyes had turned cold and distant and his face was unreadable. Kirari's heart was beating fast, but this time not only from excitement, but also from fright. Who knew what Hiroto would do to her like this?

The brunette's breath was taken away when the boy's hand moved from her hand down to her chest all the way to her tights, where it found its way under the dress. Kirari flinched when she felt his cold hands on her warm stomach, but she couldn't make a sound. Yet, she couldn't hold a gasp when Hiroto let his tongue slide on her collarbone. She flinched again when the red eyed kissed her close to the left shoulder, right underneath the collarbone. Even though he was drunk, it didn't take long until he realized that she was especially sensible for that spot and so, he returned to it every now and then.

To flustered to struggle, she let Hiroto do as he wished. His touches, smell and kisses were as numbing as if she had drunk herself and it was hard to think straight. But the knowledge that this wasn't the real Hiroto and that she didn't want either of this if he wasn't himself was burnt into her heart and even though she was too intoxicated to fight, that knowledge drove tears into her eyes.

It took a while, but when Hiroto finally separated himself from the delicate body beneath him and looked at her face, he froze in sight of her tears. He finally realized that he was the cause for something that he had always tried to prevent and let go of her immediately.

The brunette didn't move. She was torn between the feelings that the black haired had woken in her and being grossed out and ashamed of herself. Hiroto looked at her in worry, knowing that it was him who had caused this. When an entire minute passed without her moving, he took by the shoulders and pulled her up into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry", he whispered. "I'm really sorry. It won't ever happen again."

That's when Kirari came back to her senses. The boy's tight embrace and his soft voice were so soothing and familiar, that Kirari couldn't help but to forgive him immediately. After all, it's not like it had been his fault. Neither he, nor Arashi nor Seiji had known what they had been drinking and even though Arashi and Seiji were already asleep, they hadn't really behaved any better. Yet, she had already forgiven them, so why not forgive Hiroto as well?

Kirari wrapped her arms around the boy and started crying again, glad that he was back to his normal safe. Yet, she got worried again when Hiroto's grip got weaker and he put more weight on the girl.

"Hiroto-kun?" she asked when he didn't move.

With all her strength, he pushed him away from her and saw that he had fallen asleep as well. She was really glad about that, because now that all three boys were asleep, she could finally relax as well. Now the only problem was where to lie him down. Seiji and Arashi were already lying on the couch and all the other places to lie down were upstairs. But she couldn't just let him sleep on the floor.

The brunette made a decision and heaved the boy onto her back. With all her strength, she carried him up the stairs and to the closest room to it; her own. With a relieved sigh, she let him fall on her bed and made sure that he was comfortable and had everything he needed, just as she had done with Seiji and Arashi. Then, she decided to go sleep herself.

She was a tiny bit uncomfortable at Hiroto's presence when she changed into her pajamas, but scolded herself for it. After all, he was fast asleep. Then, when she was about to leave the room, she halted, having a really crazy, but somehow nice thought. She looked back at the sleeping boy, then at the door and then back to the boy. With a soft smile and red cheeks, she turned around walked to her bed where the boy was sleeping in and lay down next to him. He was still stinking of alcohol, but she didn't mind. His presence was calming and his warmth soothing. The three boys were asleep and soon, she drifted off to sleep as well.

)§)§

Morning came and with it the grand awakening. Arashi and Seiji were still fast asleep when Hiroto opened his eyes, only to see the cute brunette sleeping peacefully next to him. Completely freaked out at this sudden situation, he jumped backwards and grabbed his heart in shock. How had this happened? What had happened? Why was he in her bed? Why couldn't he remember anything? Had he done something to her? Had she done something with him?

These questions and more roamed around in his head when he looked at his crush sleeping there next to him. With a lot of effort, he managed to get his thoughts in order, which wasn't exactly easy seeing that his head felt like it was tearing itself apart. He remembered they were in the summer festival and Kirari had gone off to the toilet. Man, his head was hurting. But what had happened after? For some reason, he couldn't remember.

He let himself fall on back on the pillow next to Kirari and in moments, he was asleep again.

Only a few minutes later, Kirari woke up. Unlike Hiroto, she smiled when she saw him lying next to her.

"Good morning, Hiroto-kun", she whispered and got up.

She had to make sure the other two were okay as well. But when she left the room, she noticed a wonderful scent coming from downstairs and she followed it, her stomach already rebelling against the hunger. When she entered the kitchen aka living room, she first saw the other two boys, sleeping peacefully on the couch, then saw Naa-san in the kitchen, cooking a wonderful breakfast together with Nayan.

"Naa-san!" Kirari cried in joy. "And Nayan too. When did you come home?"

"Naa, naa!" Naa-san smiled and flipped a pancake.

The breakfast was for Kirari alone and she had it down in no time. Then, all three made another breakfast for the three boys and Kirari went to wake them up.

"Kirari-chan?" Seiji asked confused when he opened his eyes.

"What are we doing in Kirari-chan's house?" Arashi asked as well.

Both had a splitting headache and could hardly stand up. Only with Kirari's help did they manage to get to the kitchen table and gave each of them a whole glass of water.

"Drink", she smiled. "It'll help your headache. I'll explain what happened as soon as you feel better."

And with that, she left the two boys in Naa-san's and Nayan's care and went up to Hiroto to wake him up as well. But when she saw the peacefully sleeping boy, she had to think of what he had done and said yesterday and an idea came into her mind. Instead of waking him up like she had woken up Seiji and Arashi, she bowed her head towards him and blushed a bit. One last time she hesitated, then she closed the distance between them and kissed him softly.

Lazily, the black haired opened his eyes. He had just fallen asleep again, why did he already have to wake up? But when he saw Kirari's face so close to his, he blushed and froze in place.

"Is it hard to resist me?" the brunette smiled.

"Wh … what?"

"Is it hard to resist me?"

"Wha … what are you talking about?"

What the hell had happened last night? He looked at Kirari, trying to keep a confused and determined face, but her smile told him that she knew something he had always hoped she'd get to know and had yet always wanted her to never know. Blushing even more, he slowly nodded his head, not daring to look at her.

"Then don't", she smiled again.

"HA?"

But Kirari just smiled at him, a blush on her cheeks and for some reason he knew that this blush was meant for him. And suddenly, his confusion left him and a weird calmness filled his entire being. Incredibly shy, like he often was around Kirari, he closed up to her and kissed her softly one more time and she responded immediately. Way too soon for his likings, she pulled away and jumped to the other side of the room.

"Breakfast is ready, so you'd better come downstairs."

And she left the room, leaving a very confused Hiroto behind.


End file.
